I Spy
by codegal
Summary: Joey's sister, Serenity, goes out on a date with a mysterious guy... Joey goes along to make sure she's alright... Strange things ensue...
1. Chapter One

Title: I spy

Author: Codegal

Feedback: Direct all to codeman_182@hotmail.com

Rating: Pg-13

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Yu-gi-oh. *tear*

Summary: Joey's sister, Serenity. Goes out on a date with a mysterious guy… Joey goes along to make sure she's alright… strange things ensue…

Author's Notes: My first attempt at a Yu-gi-oh fanfic. Anywayz, this was a fic inspired by a plot bunny flung my way after watching one of the new Yu-gi-oh episodes on Cheez TV. I also decided to write these in parts, partly because of the fact that my Yami muse is being so uncooperative… Oh, yeah, about the title: I know its kinda lame, but I really have no inspiration… Read and review as always and enjoy…

~*~*~*~*~*

I spy – part 1…

"Alright. I'm going."

Serenity's voice floated in from the foyer. Joey jumped up from the couch, the TV show he had been watching quickly forgotten. "Wait, sis. Hold up."

Joey rushed into the foyer, his gaze centered on the slim girl on her way out, her hand already turning the door knob. Then his gaze traveled over the rest of her. He froze.

"Serenity. Change. Now."

The girl sighed and hoisted her handbag higher on her shoulder. "Joey!" she whined.

Joey shook his head and crossed his arms. "Uh-uh. No way are you going out looking out like that."

Serenity frowned and looked down at her clothes, then looked up at Joey, a puzzled expression on her face. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that," Joey answered, pointing at her knee length skirt. "It's a knee-length skirt."

"So?"

"So?! I can see your legs! And that top. Where's the rest of it? I can see your shoulders, Serenity. I won't allow you to go out looking like that."

Serenity scowled. "Oh, stop being a loser, Joey. I'm dressed so modestly, that compared to some other girls, I look like a nun."

"Yeah, and you better keep remembering that. You're gonna stay a nun until you become sixty."

"Joey!" 

"Ok, ok. Fifty-nine. But you're really pushing the limits, Serenity."

"You're such an idiot. I have to go or I'll be late."

"Wait," Joey called out, alarmed. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going on a date, Joey. Alone."

"Hey, you didn't tell me you had a date. Hell, you're date didn't even ask me properly if he could take you out on a date. Whatever happened to the good old days, when the guys would come into my house, offer me gifts and then ask to date you, huh?"

Serenity rolled her eyes, "Joey, I don't think those days ever happened. And if it ever did, it would more likely be gifts to dad."

"Whatever. Same difference. Anyways, who are you going with? How are you getting back home? Is this guy picking you up? Who *is* this guy, anyway?"

Serenity sighed and opened the door. "I'm going to the Châteaux. I'm meeting up with this guy and then after our date, he's gonna bring me back home."

Joey grabbed his jacket off one of the hooks in the foyer and followed Serenity out, locking the door. "I might as well go with you, seeing as I have nothing else to do. Besides, I can use the exercise."

Serenity huffed in irritation. "Joey, I know why you're going. You just wanna spy on me and my date. Can't you at least trust me on this one? It's just a date, it's not like I'm gonna elope with the guy."

"Hey, don't get any ideas. Besides, who *is* this mysterious guy?"

Serenity smiled and started walking again. Joey caught up to her and walked along side her. "He's this great guy. You know, the strong and silent type."

Joey relaxed a little. **_Strong and silent type, huh? Must be a nerd…_**

****

It took less then ten minutes for both Joey and Serenity to reach the Chateaux. Serenity paused outside the restaurant and looked at Joey expectantly. Joey returned the look, but was puzzled at why she was still outside.

Finally, after several minutes of silence, Serenity spoke up. "Ok, Joey. You can go, now."

Joey immediately looked around, hoping for inspiration on some idea he could come up with to stay longer. "Um… I have to- uh- wait. Yeah, that's right! I have to wait!" 

Joey nodded his head enthusiastically, as he practically shouted the last part of his explanation.

Trying not to let her irritation show, Serenity rolled her eyes. "Wait for what?"

Joey looked around again, his brain working a mile a minute. "Uh, waiting to see… um… if the guy is going to stand you up. Yeah, that's right. And if he does, I'll whoop his ass. No one but no one stands up my little sister and gets away with it. I'll tell ya –"

Serenity held up her hand to cut Joey off. "Okay, Joey," she said tiredly. "You can wait with me until my date comes but promise me you'll leave me alone when he turns up? And no funny business, like spying on me or anything, it'd just ruin my date…"

"Aw, Serenity…" Joey whined, rubbing the toe of his shoe into the ground.

Serenity shook her head. "I know you, Joey. Promise me."

"But-but what if he–"

"Promise me."

Joey sighed then nodded his head meekly. "I promise."

Serenity smiled and nodded her approval. "Good! Now that I know you're not gonna try anything to sabotage this date, I can relax. Speaking about dates, I think that's him now."

A black limousine pulled up to the curb outside of the Chateaux. Immediately, Joey snapped into attention, his eyes taking note of the license plate of the vehicle. "Finally, we get to meet the little nerd." Joey muttered to himself.

The chauffeur popped out of the driver's side and hurried over to open the master's door. Joey folded his arms across his chest and prepared his best hard-ass scowl to serve the guy.

The guy in question alighted from the limousine and flashed Joey an irritated look. "What are you doing here?"

Joey almost doubled over in shock. "That's the guy?!" He looked over at Serenity for affirmation and was staggered by her cheerful smile and her enthusiastic nods.

Joey opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again. 

The focus of his attention scowled at him. "Can you close your mouth before you completely embarrass both me and Serenity?"

Joey snapped out of his stupor and summoned up his hard-ass scowl. That was more like it, he thought, back in control. "Seto Kaiba. What are you doing dating my sister, huh?" 

Kaiba ignored him and wrapped an arm around Serenity, gently ushering her into the restaurant. Annoyed at the way he was casually dismissing him, Joey grabbed his arm. Kaiba's eyes briefly flashed at the contact before he turned impassive again.

"Get off me, Joey, or you'll find yourself part of the cement."

Joey ignored his comment, his teeth gritted. "You didn't answer my question. What are you doing dating my sister?"

Kaiba smirked, "that's none of your business. Now, if you want to stay connected to your arm, I suggest you let go of me."

Serenity, having noticed that her date had not accompanied her into the restaurant, came back out and noticed Joey making an embarrassment of himself. 

"Joey!" she hissed. Flashing a brief smile at Kaiba, she dragged Joey a fair way down the path, where they could speak without being overheard by Kaiba.

Serenity placed her arms on her hips. "What the hell was all that about, huh, Joey?"

Joey shrugged and placed his hands in his pocket, his gaze directed at the floor. "I was just watching out for you, Serenity. You're my little sis and I worry about you sometimes. I can't help it, I'm your brother."

Her anger fled from her as Joey confessed his thoughts. Sighing loudly, she embraced her older brother. "You just gotta trust me, Joey. You can't protect me forever, you know. Sometimes you gotta let me experience things for myself."

Joey held Serenity close for a couple of seconds then let go. Smiling, he said, "I guess you're right. Have fun tonight and then ring me when you've finished your date. And come straight home, Serenity."

Serenity rolled her eyes, "yes, Joey." Kissing him on the cheek, she walked back to Kaiba, who was leaning against the outside wall of the restaurant, one leg bent and placed behind him. Kaiba immediately stood up and held out his hand, which Serenity accepted and the two went inside.

Joey sighed and placed his hands in his pocket and turned to walk back home when he heard a rustling in a nearby bushes. Head cocked to the side, he went over to investigate who was behind the bushes. "Hey, who's there?"

Both Tristan and Duke Devlin's heads popped out from behind the bushes, a sheepish expression on their faces. "Uh, hey, Joey. Nice night, isn't it." Tristan rambled.

Joey placed his hands on his hips. "Yeah, a nice night to spy on my sister! Come on, guys, beat it!"

Duke Devlin placed his hands up in front of him. "Hey, we're not really spying on her, we're just looking out for her, you know, making sure she's alright and that Kaiba doesn't make any moves towards her."

Joey thought that over. "You know, you got a point. Okay, move over."

Both Tristan and Duke Devlin obliged him. Peering over the bushes, three sets of eyes took in the scene at the restaurant. Kaiba had picked a table near the window, a perfectly visible place for the three spies.

Joey, Tristan and Devlin watched as Kaiba pulled out a chair for Serenity and seat her at the table. All three caught the brief contact of Kaiba's bare hand on Serenity's equally bare shoulder.

"That player!" Tristan fumed. "Five minutes into the date and already he's trying to make a move!"

Duke Devlin pummeled his fist into the ground. "Oh! That makes me so mad!"

The three looked on as the couple ordered their meals and chatted for a while. Joey noticed the way Serenity kept on blushing as she conversed with Kaiba. The other two noticed as well.

"She looks so pretty when she blushes." Tristan gushed, stars in his eyes.

"Yeah," Duke Devlin added, "I could just stare at her all day. And then some."

"Hey, cut it out. You're talking about my sister, here." 

It was then that Serenity glanced out the window, her gaze seeming to centre on Joey for a few minutes before shifting away. 

'I know you, Joey. Promise me.'

 Joey slipped back down to the ground, his gaze downcast. He felt like the worst guy in the world. The only person that he cared about the most had only asked one thing of him, and here he was, going back on his word. He felt like dirt.

Tristan glanced over at a depressed looking Joey. "Hey, man. What's up?"

Joey placed both his hands on the side of his hand. "It's just that, Serenity made me promise not to spy on her."

Tristan paused, his expression mirroring Joey's. "Oh, that's too bad." The three sat in a brooding silence before Duke spoke up.

"Don't worry, I can spy for the both of us."

~*~*~*~*~*

That's it for now, read and review as always and I'll try to get the next part in real quick, in which we'll get a look at Kaiba and Serenity's date…


	2. Chapter Two

**Title:** I Spy  
  
**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Yu-gi-oh...  
  
**Special Thanks To:** xMimiCks-BunnEyx, yugisgirl1, Egypts, Chi Yagami, Konekoyasha-Sama, Chibi-Chichan, clyde007, kikoken and Sakura.   
  
**Author's Notes:** Hey, guys. Sorry for the long wait. I hope that this chapter will make up for the long wait. Blame my SetoMuse for being such a lazy ass... lolz... Oh, by the way, for the purpose of the fic, I have chosen a different setting for Seto and Serenity's first meeting...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Did I mention you look lovely this evening?"  
  
Serenity looked up at Seto's smiling face, a blush slowly colouring her cheeks. She looked back down at her plate. "I, um, believe that you have, Seto. T-thank you."  
  
Amused at Serenity's obvious shyness, he leant back against his seat and studied the diminutive figure opposite him. If someone had told him that he would spend his evening dining out with Joey's sister, he would have first laughed before knocking out the person for mentioning the words dining, with and Joey in the same sentence.  
  
He had met Serenity a few months earlier while duelling with Joey, just for the hell of it. At the sight of her, Seto had forgotten where he was, his being so caught up with her delicate and joyful features that he had forgotten about the present duel, giving Joey the upper hand.  
  
Of course, Joey had thought that he had won purely through his duelling skills.  
  
"What would you like?"  
  
Seto was snapped out of his silent musings, his attention turned to Serenity's curious glance. His jaw almost dropped, and he blinked a few times, his mind trying to grasp the meaning behind Serenity's words.  
  
**_What would you like?_** I don't think you should be asking me that sort of question, darlin'.  
  
A look of both exasperation and amusement overcame Serenity's features. "Se- to," she whined playfully in a sing-song voice. "You're not listening to a word I'm saying."  
  
Seto gave her a lopsided grin and was leaning over the table towards Serenity and her playful look before he was stopped by the sound of someone clearing his throat. He looked up to see a waiter beside their table, his eyebrow arched in question.  
  
With the grace of someone who was use to getting himself out of uncomfortable situations, even the slightest, he bared his teeth to the waiter and with the manners drilled into him since childhood, ordered both his and Serenity's meal.  
  
Nodding, the waiter jotted down the orders and took both menus before quickly attending to his other waiting guests.  
  
Seto glanced back to Serenity and caught her gazing at his mouth. He raised an eyebrow, giving Serenity both a knowing look and a lopsided grin. Immediately, Serenity blushed and looked away, with the pretence of intently studying the opposite wall of the restaurant.  
  
Still grinning, Seto casually leant over and placed his hand over Serenity's much smaller one. Serenity's gaze focused back onto Seto's and she gave a small smile. Lifting her hand, Seto placed a kiss to her hand before replacing it on the table.  
  
Serenity's smile intensified. She was slowly falling head over heels for the man.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"That's it! I'm gonna kill him!"  
  
Shouting, Tristan jumped to his feet, his expression murderous. Joey looked up suddenly at his enraged friend, wondering what Seto had done now to Serenity that his friend had found so offensive.  
  
Sighing, he wondered not for the first time, what the hell he was doing out here, with two of his sister's stalkers, when he could be at home, warm and eating.  
  
"What has he done now?"  
  
Angrily, Duke Devlin also gained his feet. "Look at him! Tristan, we should do something! Serenity doesn't know what she's getting into! Seto's got her trapped into a corner!"  
  
Joey shook his head and the two of them. For the past half hour since Serenity had first entered the restaurant with Seto, the two of them had whined, complained and threatened all sorts of things to an unsuspecting Seto for merely smiling Serenity's way.  
  
Joey shook his head again and took up the role of mediator once again. "What'd he do this time, guys?"  
  
Tristan barely spared Joy a glance, his entire focus on Serenity. "Seto's gone too far now, Joey. I swear, I'm gonna kill the guy."  
  
"Not if I get to him first." Duke Devlin muttered; his focus also trained on Serenity.  
  
Still shaking his head, Joey predicted what would happen. Like clock work, the two stalkers got into a heated debate in who would have the honours of doing Seto in. Joey wondered again as to the reason he was stuck outside with the most insane people in the world.  
  
"Guys!" Joey shouted, his hands upheld between the both of them, trying to break them up. "What happened?"  
  
"He kissed her, man." Tristan bit out, his expression full of anger.  
  
Joy's eyes widened. "What? On the mouth?"  
  
Tristan shook his head. "No, on the hand."  
  
Joey paused and stared at the two overworked guys. A look of incredulity crossed his face. He waited a few moments before answering. In truth, he had lost his voice and had to find it before answering the two idiots.  
  
"What the hell? I don't believe this. Enough is enough. I'm sick of you two acting like world-class losers. Man, let's just go home." Joey ordered, looking at Tristan, the turning his gaze to Duke Devlin.  
  
He looked over across the road to the restaurant, where his sister had her head thrown back in laughter. Joey felt sick. What the hell was he doing?  
  
"I can't believe I even agreed to do this in the first place." Joey muttered to himself, angry that he let his own selfish emotions dictate his actions. He looked over at his laughing sister again, and then made up his mind.  
  
Grabbing both Tristan and Duke Devlin's arms, he walking through the gardens where they had been hiding behind bushes, forcing the two along in his wake. He succeeded in dragging them a whole metre before the both of them stuck their heels into the ground, causing the three to come to a stop.  
  
"Joey," Tristan whined, "we can't leave, yet. We still have to look after Serenity and make sure she's alright."  
  
"Yeah," Duke Devlin added. "Then we can safely escort her home. That way, we know she will be safe and sound and we could sleep better at night."  
  
Something that Serenity had once said to him ran through his mind.  
  
**_Can't you at least trust me on this one? Its just a date, its not like I'm gonna elope with the guy.  
_**  
"No."  
  
The word had been softy uttered that both Tristan and Duke Devlin stared at Joey in confusion, asking him to repeat what he had said.  
  
"No."  
  
"But—"  
  
"I said no. We're not gonna stay here and ruin one of Serenity's happiest nights. Let's just go home before she finds out. All I know is that I'm ashamed to have stayed this long."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Serenity wiped her eyes, catching the tears that spilled from her eyes. Seto's tales of growing up in a house full of servants and all the mischievous pranks that both he and Mokuba would engage themselves in were hilarious.  
  
It wasn't hard to imagine him as a child playing pranks on the servants with the gleam that was in his eye. Still smiling, Serenity leant forward ever so slightly, wanting to see his care-free expression at a closer view.  
  
Serenity had never seen him this laid back in quite awhile. During the month in which they had been getting to know each other better, Seto had kept a firm hold on his emotions. Serenity could tell that he was holding himself back during the previous dates.  
  
He seemed a whole lot playful tonight.  
  
"Seto," she began. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"  
  
Seto smiled and leant back against his chair. "Go ahead."  
  
"What happened today?"  
  
A look of confusion crossed his features. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You seem a whole lot open tonight. I've never seen you like this. Has anything happened that has caused this sudden change?"  
  
Seto stared at Serenity while he thought over her question, his mind replaying the past forty-five minutes in which he had cheerfully been telling Serenity many tales of his childhood.  
  
He stared out the window and tried to gather his thoughts. His gaze landed on three men who were standing outside from across the street. The jerky movements of one of them caught his attention.  
  
Serenity followed Seto's gaze and looked outside, also finding the three men standing outside, obviously debating about something. The sight of them struck a cord of recognition within Serenity. She could have sworn she had seen them before.  
  
She peered closely at the figures, especially on the shorter figure. There was something about the way that guy held himself...  
  
Serenity gasped as she realised who it was. "Joey!"  
  
Seto looked up at Serenity. "Huh? What's Joey doing here?"  
  
A deadly look overcame Serenity's features. "I don't know, but I'm gonna find out!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Whew!! Yay, I finally finished it...lolz... as always, read and review...  
  
codegal 


End file.
